Help Me, Save Me
by The Dead Lock
Summary: "I love you so I'm letting you free." Two-Shot (Cookies and Cream)


**Takes place during Volume 3, Ruby meets Neo (Disguised) and the two began dating. However during the Vytal Festival, a large-scale White Fang attack was staged before the final match. The attack spread all across Vale, causing Team RWBY to be separated. Concluding the fight, Ruby finds a place to rest in a small alleyway.**

* * *

 _"Save me from the ones that haunt me in the night._

 _I can't live with myself, so stay with me tonight._

 _Don't go, I can't do this on my own."_

* * *

Ruby felt exhausted as her legs started to become stiff, placing her back on the wall she fell onto the ground. Her partner entered the alley and kneeled down next to her, placing her head on her shoulder. Ruby felt her cheeks start to burn up as she began to dawn a small smile.

"Good work Neo," The shorter girl gave a bittersweet smile, pulling out a notebook Neo began to write in it before shaking her head and closing the book.

"R-Ruby, I love you," Turning her head, Ruby looked at her in awe. It was the first time she heard girl speak. Neo usually opted out into using paper and pen, describing herself as a selective mute someone who didn't speak due to shyness.

"Neo I love-" Neo cut her off, standing up she undid her hair and adjusted it into its usual look. Shuffling her feet she looked Ruby in the eyes and as she blink changed her green emerald eyes turned into a brown and pink shade. Ruby's eyes widen in shock, trying to stand up her legs buckled in as she fell back down.

"Ruby, I love you so I'm letting you free."

Ruby's eyes began to tear up as her voice started to shake,"What are you t-talking about!" Leaning down, Neo pulled Ruby's head into a long kiss running her hand through her hair.

"It's over," turning around, Neo began to walk away as teardrops filled her eyes.

"Neo don't go you can't do this!" Ruby once again tried to get up, leaning against the wall she limped after Neo.

"I can't do this on my own…"

* * *

Ruby shot forward, gasping for air as she turned her head around.

"Ruby calm down, It's okay you're safe."

Ruby turned to face the figure as large arms wrapped themself around her.

"Yang-"

"Shh, it's okay," Yang held onto Ruby for another minute before releasing her. Looking up at her Ruby could tell she's been crying, her eyes gave it away.

"How long have I been out for?"

"A week" Yang fidgeted in her seat, occasionally trying to stop her leg from shaking.

"Ruby, I know this isn't the best time to tell you but-," Yang's voice began to shake as tears filled her eyes," Mercury and Emerald are dead."

Ruby tried to get up as Yang pushed her back onto the bed, tearing up Ruby didn't know how to feel," How'd they go?"

Yang got up and walked toward the window, staring out into the horizon," Their team fought the Grimm at the arena and they got knocked off the platform."

Ruby stared at the ceiling in silence,"I should let Ozpin know that you woke up If you need anything just call me."

Ruby sat there emotionless until it clicked in her head, _Their Team?_

* * *

Ruby spent the next three days there, as her friends visited her one after another bringing gifts. However once Ruby was officially discharged she was tempted to throw all of them away until a small wooden box caught her eye. Picking it up, she opened it to reveal a small chip. Pulling out her scroll, she plugged it in and an audio clip suddenly turned on surprising the young huntress.

Ruby felt her heart sink as Neo began to speak,"Ruby, I know you think I was probably using you, but I truly loved you from the bottom of my heart."

Playing the audio clip over and over again, Ruby felt her eyes water up as she punched the wall. Wiping away her tears Ruby grabbed all the flowers and cards in one sweep and dropped them into the trash before running out the door.

Racing back to Beacon she disappeared into a flurry of rose petals. Ruby panted in exhaustion as she stopped in the middle of the courtyard, pulling out her scroll she checked the time to ensure her teammates were still in class. Smiling, she snuck back into her dorm room and quickly entered her room, pulling out her black bag she began to stuff it with supplies repeating the phrase constantly in her head, 'Only the essentials'.

Pulling out a piece of paper, she quickly scribbled a note for her group.

"Goodbye, Beacon."

* * *

 _"Your Not Alone_ "


End file.
